The Night The World Was Turned Up Side Down (Part 1)
by Fullshadow
Summary: Blake was just living her life never knowing of the dangers of the world, of the things that go bump in the night, until she's pulled into a world of demons werewolf's skinwalkingers vampires ghosts ghouls and every nightmare that's imaginable. But hey, it's not all bad. At least Blake has Cas Jack Dean and Sam Winchester watching her back. (Part 1. Been rewritten.)
1. prologue

Hello Supernatural fans and fellow Hunters. A few things. First, I did redo this story, but I didn't try any cannon from S15, I just had fun with it. Second I added a few things here in there, just a few. For my readers It's not really necessary to go back and read it again, but It's recommended, but you don't have to if you Don't want too. And think that's all.

Don't own supernatural if I did it wouldn't be ending, and Dean would get his girl, all I do own is my OC.

Hope you like it.

Carry on wayward Supernatural fans.

* * *

_Hello there, who am i? I'm Blake, where the hell have you been? And I've had one hell of a life, not all good mind you. But it wasn't all bad._

_The night my world was turned up side down was the night my life changed. I was just living my life such as it was. Then three bloody men came running into the bar where I worked, and owned. Somewhere inside of my heart and soul I knew from the moment I met them that my life was going to be different. That my time in this world could be worth something, and not what I was doing with it. Yes this life is dangerous, but that's what made life worth living, it made it more worth it. As my mom always liked to say 'When life throws you lemons you throw them back'. We safe people and hunt things that go bump in the night. And I couldn't ask for more. I chose this life, and I love it. What's not to love?_

_I have four amazing men that I'm happy to call my friends and family by my side. We would do anything to keep each other safe. Sure, I made a few mistakes on the way, but no matter what I was always forgiven when I didn't deserve to be. But my guys had forgiven a lot less. If you know anything about them, then you know who I mean._

_Looking back to that stormy night I know I wouldn't have changed a damn thing. In spite of a certain one Dean Winchester may think, I wasn't forced into this life, I chose it for myself. He'll never change that one, and I hope he never does. I've always chosen what I wanted in my life. And I chose Jack Cas Sam and Dean to be in my life, and Dean in my heart. And would every time. They are my family, we are family. And come what may we always got each others back's. Even though we needed to pull our heads out of our asses at time's, and still do. Dean more then me, may I add. Just putting that out he can be a big giant baby at times, but wouldn't have him any other way._

_And other tree men became my brothers, something I thought Impossible. But Sam Cas and Jack is my brothers. And I love them all._

_Like I said this life is very dangerous and I don't recommend it for everyone, but some people are born for it like I was. And I'm okay with that. But I love it, and I love my guys, and I love my Dean. The night my world was turned up side down was when my life began, and when I left my old life behind I never looked back._


	2. The First Of Many

Hey Supernatural fans and fellow Hunters. Thank you guys for the reviews. Thanks goes to my lovely followers and readers.

I want to take this story a bit slow. And if you have not seen S14 just to let all of ya know there are spoilers just so you're warned

Sam: so happy you like it so far. And no, just the prologue. :-)

Carry on wayward Supernatural fans.

* * *

As any one ever looked back and thought '_did I do tha_t?' Or '_did that happen that way?_' And 'what in holy hell was I thinking?' Yea, her thoughts exactly when she thought back on the day she decided to buy a bar. What in the holy hell fire was she thinking? Clearly her brain when on vacation that day.

This was not what Blake Pierce had imagined her life would be, she had other plans. But apparently the universe had it's plans as well because she decided that she would wake up one day and buy a bar, silly her she thought that she was in control of her life not the universe. But hey, she has been wrong before. And don't get her started on the name she stupidly chose. The Red Door didn't exactly scream that the owner of the bar was in the right state of mind. She wasn't of course, but that's beside the point. Boredom can make a person go insane.

The Red Door was busy most of the time, but it got pretty tiresome when every drunk man, and woman, that got too drunk decided to flirt with the owner and bartender. Blake would let it roll off her shoulders, it came with the job of owning and running a bar, that includes dealing with stupid drunk people as well. Blake had always done things on her own, she knew that she was perfectly capable of standing on her own two feet. She didn't need - or want a man in shining white armor riding on a black stallion to come and rescue her, then ride her off into the sunset and then they live happily ever after, she can take care of herself on her own just fine, she needed no one.

The howling wind outside made it clear that a nasty storm was on the horizon. Lightning flashed across the sky, thunder rumbled in the distance. Perhaps that was the cue to close up and head home before the storm hit full force. She just had to get rid of the last customer of the night. The middle aged man was at the Red Door every single night. Getting plastered off his ass. She's surprised that he hasn't opened up his own bar, if he did he wouldn't get any customers because he would be drinking all of his product.

The man passed out an hour ago on the bar, and was always her last customer before closing every night.

Blake went to him and gently shook his shoulder. "Mr Rogers" she thought the name was funny and a little ironic. "There's a storm on the way, think you should head home"

The very drunk man that probably couldn't even remember his name mumbled something that wasn't audible.

"Dude, come on" she whined "don't make me get the hose again"

Still the man made no knowledgement nor movement. perhaps he finally drunk himself to death. She grimaced. She might not like this life of owning a bar, but she did not want someone to die in her bar. Yet, she can't ever bring herself to sell the Red Door. Kind of dumb in her opinion.

She focused on the problem at hand. Of trying to get this very drunk person out of her bar so she could clean close up then go home. She thought about just leaving him there until the next morning, she had a feeling that she wouldn't have any alcohol left if she did that. So she went to the bathroom with a paper cup, filled it with cold water, then returned and then dumped it on the man's neck.

Mr Rogers acted like she touched him with a cattle rod. It would have been a hilarious moment if she hasn't done this a thousand times every night since she opened the damn bar.

"Wha' you do tha' for'" he slurred as he glared at her.

She pointed at the door, that she decided to paint red, and mustard a dirty glare of her own "Go home, I'm closing up for the night"

The man muttered her to hell as he left the bar.

"Good."

She went to the Jukebox chose the song that she listened to every night while she was cleaning and before closing and heading home. As Bad Moon on the Rise began to play the door flew open.

"Mr Rogers I swear I will send you to Tartarus myself if-" she stopped as she turned and took in the scene before her.

Three men ran in slamming the door shut. The taller of the two turned to her, worry and concern on his face.

"Hey, we're not gonna hurt you." said the tall man as the one in the trenchcoat went to the window and looked out. But Blake's attention went immediately to the one who was clutching his bleeding arm. Who looked like a freaking male model. Not that the other two wasn't good looking. But damn. She's pretty confident that the man could melt ice.

"What happened?" She asked crossing the room to the strange three men without a thought. "Your - um - come with me."

The man that was hotter than the sun smiled at her "Not as bad as it looks"

" 'Not as bad as it looks' yea, my ass!"

He looked at her surprised "Sorry?"

"Your bleeding on my floor"

He looked down, then he looked at her and smirked. "Right, sorry about that."

"If you were you would let me stop the bleeding."

"No, I'm good."

"Dean, let her take a look." said the taller man with the long hair.

Dean, looked at him, then back to her. He thought a moment. "I'm good"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, it looks like it."

"Dean-" the other man tried again.

"I'm good!"

"No, your not!"

"Damn it! Fine!"

"Good boy." she said then smiled when Dean shot her a dirty glare.

She looked at the other man "Is he house trained?"

"Um -" the taller man smiled a bit "Used to be."

Laughing she went to the bar "Alright. Let me get my first aid kit."

"You have a first aid kit?" Asked Dean incredulous.

"I own a bar. Think that pretty much explains why I have a first aid kit."

oOo

It was safe to say that Dean Sam and Cas had been busy since Chuck had decided to be a major dick. Since then the brothers in their little angel on their shoulder had been going around ganking all those that they already had throughout the years. Dean was starting to miss the old days. Him Sam Cas and other Hunters had been extremely busy. They only get a couple hours of sleep at night and then off they go. They had no time to research how to find Chuck, and gank him. Though, if they do kill him then That would brain unbalance to the force. So nothing mattered then. They were just toys for God to play with, always had been always will.

Dean was pissed with the whole situation. About Chuck using him to kill Jack, about Jack dying. Jack dying was on him. It was their responsibility to look out for the kid and they failed him, Dean failed him.

Jack had no soul, Dean knew that, he knew Jack didn't mean to hurt mom, he was Just angry that he had lost her again. Dean knew he had no soul the moment he looked him in the eyes. But his soul wasn't all gone, it may have been a flicker, sliver even, but Jack's soul wasn't completely gone. That's why he put down the gun.

Dean Sam and Cas managed to fight their way through the zombies somehow. So as for right now there was not much they could do.

The brothers and the Angel were on a hunt for a werewolf in Chicago. It was Sam who wanted to take this case, Sam thought they needed A break from looking for god, and Dean needed something to hunt. It should have been a milk run, but just like Winchester luck The Hunt went sideways, Dean's right arm got injured in the process. Turns out it wasn't just one werewolf but a whole pack of them. They ran into the first place that they came across, which so happened to be the bar that they found themselves currently in at this moment.

Dean looked at the bartender and apparently the owner of the bar. She was pretty, long red hair the same color as red wine and bright violet eyes. She had some freckles across her nose, a little bit shorter then him but petite. Any other time he would turn on the old charm, but not when a pissed off wolf could come in anytime and kill them all. But there was so about her.

"You know, I don't think I caught your name." he said trying to lift the unbearable silence that fell.

"Does it have anything to do with that I didn't give you my name?"

"Well," he looked at his brother for help, but Sam just smirked and returned to looking out the window.

He looked back at the woman, who was cleaning his arm, her brow pinched with concentration. He's surprised that she hasn't asked any questions yet. Could it be she was a Hunter and that's why she's not surprised and hasn't asked any questions? It's a possibility.

"And you haven't told me any of your name so why should I tell you mine?" She asked.

Okay she might have a point there. He didn't see why it would hurt to tell her of their names, it's not like they're going to see her after they leave here anyways.

"I'm Dean. That freakishly tall guy, is Sam, my brother. The guy in the trench coat is Cas - he's - like a brother."

Sam and Cas waved as he introduced them.

Dean smiled. "There, you know our name's"

"Blake." she said. "The name's Blake."

"Blake," said Sam. "Thank you."

She looked at him "For what?"

"For helping my brother."

Blake waved him off as she returned bandageing his arm. "It was the right thing to do." she said quietly. "So, what happened to your arm?"

"Hurt it in a hunt." Dean replied quickly.

"Right."

"You don't believe me?" He asked.

She met his eyes. "No, not one bit."

Dean had a sneaky suspicion this woman was going to be trouble.


	3. On One Stormy Night

Hello Supernatural fans and fellow Hunters. Sorry this took me a little bit to post, been raining almost everyday and our Wi-Fi just love's to mess up when it rains so it's been difficult to post.

Carry On Wayward Supernatural fans.

* * *

Dreams. A lot of people say that dreams aren't real, that they're just people's imaginations of their unconscious. But once in awhile things that happen in dreams come true, and when it does it could be the freakiest goddamn thing ever. That was the way Blake was feeling right about now. Sam Dean and Cas running in her bar is exactly what happened in her dream that she had been having every night the last week. At first she just thought because she was reading the supernatural books before going to bed, that quickly became not the case since she had read those books before and the dreams never happened, until recently.

Plus she's never met these three men before in her life, not that she can recall, and she would most definitely remember Dean. And it's not like she knew what day this was gonna happen, all she saw in her dream was the three men running in the bar, and that's it. It's official, she was freaking out.

After bandaging Dean's arm she started in with the other two. Sam had a nasty scratch across his right cheek, Cas had something on his arm that look like something grabbed ahold of him and Claude his arm almost to pieces. Who the hell were these men?

She had no idea who they were, and yet here she was helping them, they could be serial killers all she knew. But she didn't really get the serial killer vibe from them, and she had always went with her gut. Though, wouldn't be the first time that her gut whispered sweet nothings in her ear and lead her down the wrong path. She can't explain it, but she had a good feeling about these three.

"There, all good." she declared when she was finished bandaging Cas's forearm. He gave her a gentle smile then returned looking out the window.

The storm outside was still going strong, showing no stopping anytime soon.

"Um - so, you guys were just out hunting in the middle of a storm?"

"Yeah." said Dean who was sitting at the bar drinking a beer, that he helped himself to, most likely when she was busy with the other two.

"Your paying for that, you realize that don't you?"

"Oh, love to honey, but got no money."

"No money," she stormed over to him and snatched the beer from his hand just as he was about to take a drink. "no beer. And don't call me honey."

"Hey, you can't just snatch a beer out of a man's hand."

"Oh, is that some sort of law that I don't know about?"

"Yes." he exclaimed.

"My bad, unfortunately I didn't get the man's law handbook so I didn't see that law. Tell you what, pay for the beer and you can have it back."

For a moment they stared at each other, when he reached in his back pocket and placed a $14 bill on the counter then slid it to her.

She smiled. "Good boy." she handed him back his beer. "Was that hard?"

A roll of the eyes and a dirty look is all that she got as an answer.

"Wow, a real Chatty Cathy huh?"

He glared at her.

"No, please don't all talk at once, I'm afraid I won't be able to hear myself think over all the chatter."

Silence.

"Right, okay then. Now I feel like I'm just talking to myself. I forget, is there other people in this room, or can't hear me?"

"Oh we can hear you." muttered Dean.

"What was that?" She asked, glareing at him.

"I said we-"

Just then the door was kicked in from the outside. Everyone in the room jumped. Dean, seeming to forget all about his beer came around the counter to stand in front of her, as Sam and Cas set up positions guns raised to the open door, well what was now. For a while all that was heard was the howling wind, Bad Moon On The Rise playing on the jukebox and her pounding heart. Nobody moved, Blake too afraid to.

"Um - What the-" she began but before she could finish her thought a man walked in, not seeming to be bothered by the warring wind, or too scary looking men pointing a gun at him. Which if she was in his place she would be peeing her pants right about now.

The moment he walked in she instantly knew something was wrong, her gut was telling her that this man was bad news. Something about him seemed off. Even though he looks like just an ordinary man with a beard and mustache, messy hair like he doesn't even own a brush, wore out blue jeans and a jean jacket that was holding on for dear life, old looking cowboy boots, but something was definitely definitely wrong. It wasn't so much his facial features but his eyes, she couldn't tell from the distance but something was wrong with them.

The man smiled, showing his pointed teeth.

She froze. No, this can't be real, no no no. She immediately went to the denial. Was she losing it, or was she seeing what she was seeing? No no.

"Well well, Sam and Dean Winchester, I believe we have a score to settle." he spoke in a thick smooth southern accent. She's heard that voice before, somewhere, she just couldn't place it.

"Do we?" Asked Dean. "Don't think so."

"Oh, Im thankin' you do. Im gonna teach you a lesson what you did to my pack."

"Not to day." Dean pulled the trigger and shot the man in the shoulder. The man howald in pain, then ran off into the darkness of the storm. "Silver Bullet you jackass!"

"Silver Bullet!" Blade exclaimed. "Your kidding right?"

"Nope. It's not safe here, he'll be back, and with friends." Dean grabbed her by the hand and started to lead her out of the open door with Sam and Cas behind and out of the bar into the raging storm.


	4. Out Of The Bar And Into The Storm

Hello Supernatural fans and fellow Hunters. As always all the thanks goes to my awesome and amazing followers. Thanks so much for joining me in the first of many in this story. This is just the beginning of the Stand By Me series, I'm not sure how many it will be, that all depends on the characters. Sorry it took me a bit to post, been a bit busy with all my stories I got going on and all that jazz. On with the chapter.

Carry on wayward Supernatural fans

* * *

As Dean Sam Cas and Blake made their way out of the bar into the raging storm, with a pissed off wolf after them, Dean was trying to think. Hard to do when there's a woman panicking, well he think she was panicking. Blake was most definitely decided to take the denial route, if her mumbling underneath her breath that this wasn't real was anything to say. But unfortunately, this was real, and like it or not, now she was in the middle of it.

Dean would do whatever it takes to protect this innocent woman. They should have never dropped on her doorstep, if they had just kept going like he wanted to, she wouldn't be in the middle of this. But she was, and nothin' was gonna change that now. Blake was literally at the wrong place at the wrong time.

The wind had a biting cold to it, and the freezing rain that soaked down to the bone didn't help.

He looked behind him to make sure that the others was still with him. Blake was shivering and trying to keep herself warm, her hair plastered to her face. Her beautiful violet eyes were wide and fearful, but she seemed to stop mumbling under her breath for the time being, and was trying to keep herself calm. Sam and Cas was tagging behind making sure they weren't followed. Dean parked the Impala not far away. But he didn't want to leave until they take care of the leader of the pack that they just finished hunting down. But trying to find a wolf in a raging storm wasn't easy.

He looked at Sam, silently asking if they should go ahead and leave for the time being. With his brother's simple nod told him everything he needed.

They slowly made their way to the Impala. Blake put up no resistance sliding into the back seat as Dean and Sam got in the front, shortly after Cas joined late in the backseat. Dean didn't hesitate starting up the car and driving on the road. Saying that the drive was quiet and awkward was an understatement. All that was heard was the pounding rain on the roof. Normally, Dean what have the radio on, but he thought that Blake wouldn't appreciate it.

The woman's silence unsettled him. She was way to calm about this, why? Normally any normal person that witnessed what she had would be panicking or asking questions by now, and she was doing neither one of those things. Instead she was completely quiet looking out the car window, seeming to be deep in thought, he wondered if she even knew where she was.

He glanced that his brother who shrugged. Cas looked like he wanted to be anywhere else, Dean shared his thoughts.

Dean didn't like the quiet, especially here lately, with the silence came unwanted thoughts and memories, at least with the radio on or someone talking he didn't have to think about Jack and mom, yet they were always there in the back of his mind. He knew Sam and Cas thought of them often, and even talked about them when he wasn't around. But Dean would much prefer not to think of them, yet the unwanted thoughts came anyway against his protest.

He glanced in the rearview mirror at the woman who currently was staring into space. Purple eyes was obviously in another place in time. Blake's life had changed this night, if she wanted it to or not, and it was their fault, Just something else that was on them. Blake didn't deserve her life to change, yet it had.

To Dean's relief they finally made it to the motel room. Unfortunately, it was raining even harder, they were once again soaked to the bone as they ran to the motel room. The fore of them stood there like idiots for a moment, until Dean walked over to his 'bed' grab some dry clothes and shut them in Blake's arms. She give him a half smile before crossing a room to the bathroom.

When they heard the shower turn on, Sam was the one who broke the unbearable silence that was company them since they left the bar.

"She's not handling it well."

"Yeah, that's stating the obvious don't you think Sammy?" Asked Dean, as he crossed to the mini fridge and grabbed a beer.

"What do you want to do?" Asked Cas. "I could erase her memory of tonight."

"The wolf has her scent," Sam so graciously pointed out. "if you erase her memory she still would be in danger." he looked over at him who was leaning against the counter, then continued. "I think the safest place for her is with us, until the wolf is taking care of."

"Really Sam?" Asked Dean, "she should be far away from us as possible."

"Dean-" Sam started.

"We're poison!" Dean snapped interrupting him, "we can't protect anyone, we never really could."

"Jack and . . mom wouldn't -"

The door to the bathroom opened. Blake came into the room her long red hair damp and wearing Dean's black T-shirt and grey sweatpants. They were a little too big for her but they would do for the time being. Dean liked how his clothes looked on her - He immediately stopped those thoughts before they formed.

She looked at him. She grabbed a fistful of her borrowed shirt. "Thanks." she murmured. That was the first thing she said in over two hours.

"Sure, no problem." Dean replied, Finding himself memorized by her violet eyes.

"Um, so, where should I -"

"Take my bed, I'm not tired."

"Right. Night."

"Yeah."

She crawled under the covers, soon after Sam went to bed. Dean and Cas stayed awake keeping watch.


	5. Reality

Hey Supernatural fans and fellow Hunters. As always all the thanks goes to the lovely followers favorites and readers. Sorry this took a bit. Blake didn't want to listen to me, but we're good now, we came to an understanding. Lol :-D XD

So Sam Cas and surprisingly Dean help me out with this one, Blake was still a little out of it so I didn't really want to bother her. Cuz she's kind of scary when she's stressed out, you'll see. So enjoy.

Carry on wayward Supernatural fans.

* * *

"Oh my God." Blake exclaimed coming in the room five days later when Dean was alone in the bunker.

Sam and Cas went out for groceries, and Dean stayed behind, reluctantly if he may add, to babysit the woman who hasn't left her room since the day they came back, which was five days ago. The only time she left her room was to use the bathroom get something to eat then right back. Sam Cas and even Dean try to coax her out of her room, she wasn't having it. She would either not talk at all or completely ignore them like they weren't there. Dean was seriously contemplating on slapping her out of it. Sam strongly suggested him not to.

He knew that this life was a lot to take in, he just didn't realize that Blake would handle it so badly. Hell, him and Sammy was barely old enough to hold a gun and they handled it better than she had, a lot of people that is pulled into this life handle it better than she had. At least they did something with it, what did she do? lock herself up in a room.

But she apparently got tired of that, because now she was standing in front of him in the library screaming at him.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed as she started to pace with her hands on her hips, long red waist length hair suede with each movement. "Oh my god!"

Dean opened his mouth to say something when she turned and pointed at him. "You, tell me everything, now."

"Um - what? About what?"

"All of," she waved her arms frantically around. "this. I want to know everything what happened back at my bar, and who you guys are."

He cleared his throat. "Well, my name really is Dean Winchester, me and my brother, we save people and Hunt things-"

"The family business," she interrupted her eyes going wide. "driver picks the music shotgun shuts his cakehole."

Dean was shocked. "how did you-"

"I read it. Are you telling me that you guys are actually the brother's from the supernatural books? Seriously?"

"Oh how I could find every copy and burn them. Yes, if that helps you any."

"It doesn't."

"Right. Well it seems like I don't need to explain very much to you then."

"You can stop being a dick at anytime now!"

"And you can stop being a bitch but we don't get what we want!" he shot back, annoyed.

"You say that like it's an insult, I worked hard at being a bitch, like I'm sure you worked at being a dick, I mean that takes a lot of time, and you became the biggest dick of the universe beautifully."

"You didn't work hard at all on being a bitch, it just comes naturally."

"Thanks."

Dean so desperately wanted her to go back to staring at a wall.

After a moment she came and sat across from him. "So, I see that it didn't end the way the books did in real life," she smiled. "good."

Dean looked at her. "Good?" He asked, trying and failing ignoring the flutter in his heart by one Look of her breathtaking smile.

"That was no way for it to end, Sam in hell, you not hunting, and worst of all not being with your brother,"

He should be used to people reading the supernatural books by now, but he never got comfortable with the thought.

"And you living the boring apple pie life, that just wasn't you."

Maybe if he ignored her she'll go away, could he be that lucky?

"And I never thought that Lisa was the perfect woman for you, no, you need to be with a woman that understands you, that understood the life."

Will she ever shut up? Dean was about to tie her to a chair and put a sock in her mouth.

"I can't believe it's all real. The werewolves, vampires, witches, ghouls, shapeshifters, skinwalkers, chupacabra's, oh God," she grimaced. "demons."

He tried to ignore her and continued the research he was trying to do, hoping if she got no response she would just fly away. She seemed like she was talking to herself more than she was talking to him anyway.

"Why?"

He looked up from the book he was trying to read and looked at her. "Why what?"

"Why did this happen? I was happy, ish, in my life, now everything is just turned upside down, and I don't know what is up from down."

"Look," Dean went to place his hand on top of hers that was resting on the table, when she suddenly pulled away and jumped to her feet, holding her hands behind her.

"Woah," He held his hand up. "what's wrong?"

"I - um -" she cleared her throat and swallowed. "I have this - um - let's call it a phobia," she was now playing with her fingers, not looking him in the eye, "I don't like being touched, not when I'm not the one that's doing the jester."

"OK, no touching unless you say so."

She smiled nervously, "knew you would get it."

"Right. What I was going to say, was that you don't have to be in this life. Me Sammy and Cas will kill the werewolf then you can go back to your normal life."

"Right, cool. I'm gonna go," she looked around seeming to come to a decision she looked him in the eyes. "until then tell me what I can help you with."

"You were terrified of all this just five days ago." he said as she claimed her original seat.

She shrugged. "What can I say, I had time to wrap my head around it all. I kind of got tired of staring at walls."

" Right." Dean didn't miss the fact that was exactly what he was thinking of a little while ago.

Putting it out of his mind, he told Blake what to look up, she of course had questions about Chuck, so he figured if she's going to help she might as well know what she's getting herself into.

oOo

Sam and Cas came back to the bunker to find Dean and Blake in the library doing research how to find Chuck.

Blake greeted them and even helped with putting away the groceries. He was glad that she finally got out of whatever she had fallen into. Come to find out she was actually a fun person with a great personality, she was beautiful inside and out it seemed. He did notice one thing though, she seemed that she didn't like being touched unless she was the one who was doing the touching. Sam shrugged it off to no big deal, he'll make a mental note not to touch her without her permission. Though, he had to wonder what happened to her to make her that way.

And he had to admit, the back and fourth banter that his brother and his new friend had was amusing. Not many people could insult Dean and get away with it, hell, not a lot of people had the guts to insult Dean.

"Hey, Sam, could I ask you something?" asked Blake when Dean went off to bed. Cas was in his room, where he has been spending a lot of time since Jack.

"Umm, sure, shoot."

"What's your thoughts on somebody that chooses this life on purpose?"

"Um, wow, not what I was expecting," He thought a moment. "Well, I believe life is full of choices and it's up to the person to make that choice. I also believe you have to follow your calling." he looked at her "why?"

She smiled. "No reason."

She then went to bed, leaving him both concerned and Confused.


	6. Return

Hey Supernatural fans and fellow Hunters. As always all the thanks goes to the lovely followers and readers.

So, Dean read this chapter and told me I need a life. We all know he can be a ass, but we love him. And Crowley is a little pissed at me because he hasn't showed up in the story yet, sigh, all in do time I told him, but is the king of hell patient? No.

Carry on wayward Supernatural fans.

* * *

Return.

Blake was so bored that she could have happily put her head through a brick wall. She was in the library trying to read books that was in different languages, some languages that she never even heard of before. She was so sick and tired of being in the bunker doing nothing, so she decided to go around dusting everything that was in sight, not that it was particularly Dusty, but it was something to do other than laying on her bed and counting the spots on the ceiling in her room. Or trying to read books that was in Latin, or other languages that she obviously couldn't read. And she found it relaxing. When ever she was stressed out she would usually clean something, It kept her mind off things and kept her busy.

It had been a week since she learned about the supernatural books were real, and that Chuck was a prophet that turned out to be god himself. Now that took a few days to wrap her head around, and it pissed her off because she was an atheist, who have thought that someone who didn't believe in a higher power was pulled into a war about that very same higher power was real, life can be so strange. And she thought she had it bad dealing with drunks almost every night.

Blake was alone in the bunker. Sam Dean and Cas went out on a case, before leaving gave her clear instructions not to leave the bunker at any circumstance what so ever. They were like three very scary men so there was no way she was going to argue. Though, she knew without a doubt neither one of them would hurt her, not on purpose anyway. Sam and Dean was even nice enough to go back to her apartment and grab her clothes, and other important items she made clear she would not leave behind. They were nice men when it came right down to it, and if the supernatural books are to believed, they saved the world. So a lot of ways Sam and Dean Winchester Were Heroes, who says that someone needs a cape to be a hero? Why can't someone that drives a 67 Impala be?

When she was satisfied in the library she moved to the kitchen. She stood there, deciding what she wanted to do next.

She had already dusted all the books and everything else she could think of. Did the dishes that the guys decided to leave in the sink. Made the beds since the brothers in the angel left in kind of a hurry. Cleaned and Polished all the cars that were in the garage. And just for the fun of it, pretended that she was a warrior with one of the swords that she found in the weapons room. When that started to get boring and made her feel foolish, she decided to go to the Armory and see if she was a natural shot, it turns out she wasn't and she didn't like the noise. So, now what?

She really disliked not having anything to do. Maybe she should have went with the guys.

She can't hide in the bunker forever, she would go insane. But trying to convince them to let her go with them next time would be like trying to call Crowley the king of Hell over for a sleep party, more likely wouldn't happen. But she had to do something, anything, or she seriously might die from boredom.

She wandered around the bunker for a bit, exploring. She was surprised to find that they had a dungeon, though why would she be surprised? This was apparently the men of letters bunker at one time, which Sam so graciously explained everything to her about. She was fascinated to learn about the men of letters actually, but there was no way in hell she would want to be one. One they were kind of sexist, and two, setting around and doing nothing all day, she'll pass. She was actually considering becoming a hunter.

In her spans of boredom she read up on every lure she could get her hands on, how to hunt and kill the creepy crawlies that go bump in the night. But it doesn't take a genius to know that the boys didn't particularly like people being pulled into this life, choosing it too for that matter. According to Jody Mills that is.

Sam and Dean was avenant her meeting Jody and her two adopted daughters. Blake and Jodie hit it off right away and became fast friends.

'Sam and Dean just wants people like us to stay safe' Jody had said when Blake asked her why they were keeping her and the bunker like she was some fragile doll. She understood, it seems like this life was dangerous, but she felt like she found her calling.

And maybe perhaps she could come in use, maybe her ability can come in handy. Blake was still afraid to tell the boys that part of her, they hunt and kill things like her, would they do the same to her? But Cas was an angel so maybe not. Sam and Dean only hunt things that hurt people and she's never hurt a living soul, not attentionally anyway.

She somehow found herself in the map room, looking overall the gadgets thingies and stuff, looking but not touching, when the metal door opened.

"Look, I didn't know that it would explode" came Sam's voice.

She turned to see the four men walking down the stairs covered in she can only guess.

"What happened?" she laughed.

Dean shot her a dirty look but she ignored it. She learned that he was all bark and no bite, though, she wouldn't mind if he bit her. She immediately banish those thoughts.

All three men was covered with some sort of grayish yellowish fluid kind of stuff, it was most definitely something that she would want to avoid touching, and the smell made her want to throw up. But it was the fact that three grown men were standing there Like children that she couldn't help but laugh.

"Ever seen a ghoul that went off its food, then wonder what would happen if you stabbed it?" Asked Dean.

She grimaced "No, but now the image is in my head, and now going to give me nightmares"

Dean smirked is cocky smirk that she immediately wanted to slap off his face "There you go. Gonna go grab a shower"

The other disgusted looking men followed him.

"Yea," she bellowed after them "You guys smell like rotting flesh"

"Bite me" Dean bellowed back.

"Just tell me where" she said underneath her breath heading to her room.

oOo

Darkness and nothing was all that he saw, then he saw a bright white light, so bright that it blinded him for a moment. Warm it was so warm. Then he smelled the fresh air.

The boy closed his eyes and tilted his head up toward the heavens, breathing in deeply. He was enjoying the warmth of the sun on his face. He thought he would never feel the sun again.

Where was he? That place? That woman, who was she, and why did she help him? That place was so cold and empty, the boy shivered at the mere thought of it.

The boys eyes snapped open.

"Dean, Sam, Cas"

Jack had to get to them.

* * *

Enter stage right Jack. Though I think the title of this chapter set it all, but you just didn't know who was coming back either Jack or Crowley. I told ya our lovable dear sweet Jack was gonna come back, and so is Crowley in due time, or is he already back and just hasn't made a appearance yet?


	7. Decision And Choice

Hey there supernatural fans and fellow Hunters. As always all thanks goes to my wonderful followers and readers.

Still in hiding from Sam and Dean cause I showed Jack fanfiction and he's asking them awkward questions about Dean/Cas.

Carry On Wayward Supernatural fans.

* * *

Dean walked into the library to find Blake listening to music on her MP3 player, dancing as she dusted the books, unaware of him watching her. He was hypnotized the way she moved to the music, her braid Swinging with each movement as she sward her hips. The woman could move.

She would often go around dusting and making sure the bunker was clean he noted, he also noticed that she would listen to music while doing so. Blake didn't like to sit for to long it seemed, so Sam took her with him to go shopping this morning, and he thought she was going to break her neck getting out of the bunker by running up the stairs two at a time, leaving Dean alone in the bunker for an hour. But that was just fine by him, the damn woman was starting to drive him up the wall. It was obvious her favorite entertainment was getting underneath his skin, and she knew just the right buttons to push. At least when she was going around dusting and cleaning the bunker she would leave him alone.

Blake was now humming as she danced her way to another shelf, she still hadn't noticed him it seemed.

Shrugging, he took a book from a shelf and settled in a seat at the table. For a while the room was quiet besides Blake's soft humming, and the sound of paper as he turned the page. Dean wouldn't say it out loud, but a part of him liked Blake being there. There was something about the woman's presence that he couldn't put his finger on or explain, and she was actually a joy to be around, when she wasn't pissing him off. It felt so natural having her there, that it's hard to believe that she always wasn't. She gave the bunker a warmer feeling, and Dean wouldn't admit it, but he liked it.

They were still no closer to figure out a way to kill god, Blake found a legend about a spear of destiny that supposedly could kill god, the weapon could also give the user unlimited power to control the world. Cas went to look into it, until he comes back with news there was nothing more to do then continue to research.

Dean thought that he was about to lose his mind with the whole situation. Blake kept his mind off things, even when she was irritating the crap out of him, so much so he was starting to wonder if that was her intent.

"Hey, look at this," Sam exclaimed as he came into the room, handing Dean the morning paper. "Three men was found dead in their bedrooms. No sign of forced entry or any injuries on the bodies, looks like our kind of gig."

Dean read the article quickly, then looked at his brother. "And what about Chuck?"

"We're at a standstill. Come on Dean, we need a break. And might as well do that by going out there and doing what we do best."

Dean was itching for another hunt. And maybe a break wouldn't be a bad idea, but they needed to find a way to take care of Chuck, but he was starting to get a headache because of the whole thing.

He looked at Blake, who was now dancing while reading a book. She still hadn't noticed them, though, if she had she was too caught up in her own world, or she was ignoring them for some reason.

"She'll be fine." Said Sam.

"What?" he looked at his brother. "Shut up. We're going or what?"

oOo

"This is so stupid." Blake murmured to herself as she parked one of the cars from the bunkers garage, a vintage 61' Chevrolet Corvette, hey, she knew her cars. And a Chevrolet Corvette just so happens to be her favorite car, other than a Impala of course, but there was no way in hell Dean would let her drive his baby.

She sat there a moment. Sam and Dean was gonna be so pissed.

She figured out how to put a tracker on Dean's phone, Sam really should put his computer where she couldn't get to it, that and it was so simple to do the research to how to put a tracker on someone's phone, so she knew exactly where they were, and she had done her own research so she knew exactly where to go. She made up her mind, she was sick and tired of being in the bunker doing nothing, and it's not like she was forced into this, she chose this for herself, the first time she knew what she wanted. All her life she knew she would make no difference, but now she really could, she had finally found her calling and her purpose in life.

She opened the door and stepped out of the car. Yeah, sure the boys was going to be pissed, but she can't think of a word to show how little she cares.

oOo

Dean and Sam decided to separate, Sam went to the morgue as Dean went to talk to the last victim's wife. When the pretty blond opened the door, she gave him a look of shock and confusion.

"Oh, can I help you?" She asked.

"I'm agent Smith," he flashed his fake FBI badge. "I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions?"

"Oh, yes, yes of course, your partner is already here."

'Sam?' He thought.

The blond, Cheryl lead him to the living room, where Blake was waiting.

He Froze in the doorway. How did Blake find them? Was the only rational thought that flashed through his mind.

Blake smiled. "Ah, agent Smith, there you are."

"Agent-"

"Skylight," she finished for him. "we can go, I got everything we need here."

"We can? You do?" Dean asked stupidly as if his brain abandoned him.

"Yes." She turned to the blond, "Thank you for you're time."

Blake took Dean by the arm and guided him outside the house. When they arrived at the Impala he finally broke out of the trance.

"How did you find us?"

Blake sighed. "I put a tracker on your phone. Because I knew you boys were at the hotel I decided to talk to the victim's wife's. Now-"

"You put a tracker on my phone?!" He interrupted her. "why?"

She put her hands on her hips, her purple eyes burning into his green ones. "And if I told you that I wanted to be a hunter what would you have said?"

"No."

"Exactly. Now, I talked to all the wives and they said the same thing-"

"Why do you want to be a hunter?" He interrupted her again.

If the eye roll and the heavy sigh was anything to go by, she was getting tired of being interrupted. "I just do. Now are you going to shut up and let me talk?!"

Dean raised his eyebrows. It took a lot of guts for anyone to talk to him like that, though he would deny it, he found it in during.

"Now, all the wives said that their husbands was having a affair."

"Yeah?"

"Having a affair."

"That doesn't mean anything."

She looked at him as if he grew a third head. "Good thing you're pretty." she said then made her way back to her car.

"Hey!" He shouted after her. "What was that supposed to mean?!" He exclaimed.

The closing of the car door and her proudly showing off her middle finger and driving away was his answer.

"What just happened?" He asked the air around him.


	8. Questions But No Answers

Hello Supernatural fans and fellow hunters in my amazing awesome readers and followers, sorry this took a bit to post been busy. And sorry if you're waiting for a new chapter of the sequel of become as one, that one kind of giving me issues.

As always, all the thanks goes to my awesome readers and followers, Blake sends her love and hugs.

Good news, I'm no longer in hiding because I made Dean pie, so we're good, and Crowley is no longer threatening me with torture because now he's in the story.

Sam: Humm, that's a very hard question to answer. I love a lot of show's but Supernatural and Lucifer has to be my favorite, and I can't choose between them, so like I said it's a hard question to answer.

Carry On Wayward Supernatural fans.

* * *

This wasn't right, he did die? Didn't he? If he did, that he was sure that he did, then why was he still alive? Crowley looked around. He was standing in the middle of a field, with no idea how or why he was there.

"Huh? Is this you're doing mother?"

He highly doubt it. She didn't care enough. But if it wasn't the bitch, then who was that brought him back from the dead?

Crowley pulled out his phone, then realize that his cell phone was broken. Guess he's just going to have to pop in and see the boys personally then.

oOo

"Blake, what were you thinking?" asked Dean for the 100th time.

Blake was sitting on one of the beds in the motel room, looking over some lure she found to back up her theory, to all that was holy, Sam and Dean wasn't gonna believe her otherwise. No, they were too busy chastising her like a naughty child that snuck out of the house to go to a party when she was told not to, they did realize that she was a adult and was capable to make her own decisions right? But she was completely ignoring them of course. It was easier than she thought it would be. Though, she was used to ignoring things.

"That was careless and stupid." Said Dean. "And - Blake, are you even listening to a word I'm saying?"

"No, not one word." she admitted.

"Oh your - That's just -" Dean tossed his arms in the air out of frustration. "Awesome."

"I know I'm awesome." she said earning a dirty look from the Hunter.

"Blake," Sam began but she held up a hand silencing him.

She looked up from the laptop she borrowed without asking. "Oh, Sammy boy, hold that thought, and look at this." she handed him the laptop. "All victims were found dead in their beds next to their wives correct?"

"Um -"

"Thought so, so I think we're dealing with a succubus. And like I said all the victims was having an affair, a succubus lines up perfectly."

"Okay, it's worth checking out, good work ." said Sam.

Blake started to jump up and down on the bed like a five year old. "What we waiting for? Let's go."

"Slow your roll there," said Dean. "me and Sam go, you stay here."

She got to her feet folding her arms across her chest. "How about you make me?" she challenged.

"I'll handcuff you to the bed." he threatened.

'You promise?' She thought.

She smiled warmly. "Oh, Dean bear, do you honestly think I can't pick a handcuff?" she patted him on the shoulder as she passed. "Meet you in the car."

Blake knew without looking the guys were staring after her mouths gaped open. She got in the back seat of the Impala smiling at herself. After a few moment's the brothers joined her in the car, Sam trying to hold back his smile and failing miserably, as Dean grumbled to himself.

"You know," she said Crossing her arms on the back of the seat resting her chin on them. "I do believe this is a start of a beautiful friendship."

"Whatever." Dean murmured as he started up the Impala.

They went back to the morgue to check out the bodies for the second time that day. Blake had never seen a dead body and she thinks she handled it pretty well, it was not to be mentioned that she almost threw up a few times other than that she handled it pretty well.

Blake stood by allowing the professionals to do their work, instead she occupied herself by looking at the different gadgets that was sitting on a nearby tray. Man, she hoped that she was never captured and tortured because she would cave, she didn't have a high tolerance of pain, in fact, if she would ever stub her toe she would call in a day. But if Sam and Dean were in danger she would risk pain to save them, just like they would do for her.

Sam and Dean was talking about something that she wasn't listening to. She was starting to get bored in a little impatient, she wanted to know if she was right or not.

"So." she said, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she held her hands behind her. "is it what I expected?"

"Huh, yeah, Blake might be right about the whole succubus thing." said Sam. "there some DNA that isn't human on the victim's mouths."

"Hell yeah, score one for me." she beamed at Dean who was standing beside her "to bad we didn't bet on it cuz I would have won."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Whatever. How do we kill it?"

"Have no idea." Sam admitted. "Blake, how about you go back to the motel and see how to kill a succubus."

She rolled her eyes at the Big Brother protective thing. "What about you guys?"

"Sam and me should go and talk to the victim spouses."

"No, I'll go with you, Sam can go back to the research."

"No." Dean disagreed immediately.

She looked at him. "What ever did I do to make you dislike me so?"

"It's too -"

"Shut it, don't want to hear it."

Blake didn't like it, but it bothered her a little bit that the guys didn't want her around. And for some unknown reason it especially bothered her that Dean didn't want her around, and it pissed her off.

Sam sighed. "Fine."

They got back in the car bickering like an old married couple all the way swirling insults at each other. Blake thought it was fun to pissed Dean off.

"Just say that I was right and then move on with your life."

"We don't know for sure if it's a succubus," said Dean. "it could be anything."

"If I'm right then you have to take me out to a expensive dinner." said Blake, Crossing her arms as she leaned back in the seat.

"Alright," said Dean. "but if you're wrong then you have to shut up for a week."

She thought a moment. "Alright, you have yourself a deal."

Sam chuckled causing both of them to glare at him.

"Something funny?" they asked in unison.

"Nothing, you guys are just adorable"

"Shut up Sam." they said simultaneously.

"Oh, who's the new girl?" a man suddenly appeared in the back seat next to her causing her to practically jump out of her skin.

The boys got out of the car, Blake following suit.

"Holy mother of hell!" she exclaimed "Mind telling me who the hell is that?!" She demanded pointing at the guy getting out of the car.

"His um - somebody who's supposed to be-" Sam started.

"Dead" the man finished "I missed you too moose."

"Moose?" She asked, studying him closely. "there was only one who called Sam moose" her eyes widened when realization dawned on her "Oh my - are you the king of hell?"

"The one and only." said Crowley with a broad grin "hello boys."

"Holy hell, Crowley." she exclaimed excitedly.

"Fan girl." Dean muttered but she chose to ignore him.

"How are you-" Dean started but Crowley interrupted him.

"Have no idea. I was hoping that you knew."

"Wait, Crowley died?" Asked Blake "how did that happen?"

"Long story. And you are?"

"Blake"

"Blake, I've always liked that name. I'll see you boys, nice catching up."

"Wait." Dean said, but it was too late, the king of Hell had already vanished.

"That was cool." she said turning to face the hunters but frowned when she saw their expressions "What?"

"If Crowley isn't dead does that mean-" Sam started but drifted off.

Dean looked at his brother. "Jack."

Blake was totally confused. "Who's Jack?"


	9. Why?

Hello Supernatural fans and fellow hunters in my awesome amazing followers and readers.

A/N I wish to apologize for the late update, been busy posting my original stories, writing a few, trying to finish a book that I started, and write my FanFiction, so, Yea, my brain has been a bit busy. And I've been struggling with the northern winds and Heart of Stone. I normally don't get writer's block but when I do it's severe. As for the Heart of Stone, sequel to become as one the thoughts are there I'm just having trouble writing them down, partly because I haven't figured out how many sequels I want it to be. kind of need to know that before I go any further. As for this I pretty much have a vague idea how many sequels it's going to be, and what's gonna happen.

As always all the thanks and appreciation goes to my lovely followers and readers. Thanks so much for following my stories, you guys are amazing.

Crowley wanted me to remind you all that he still the king of hell dead or alive, soo.

Sam: yeah me too. And all in due time my amazing reader, all in due time.

Carry On Wayward Supernatural fans

* * *

"Wow, that's just. I'm not entirely sure what to say about that." Said Blake from where she sat on the floor with a pelo rested in her folded lap, the 'borrowed' laptop sitting beside her, after 15 minutes of total utter silence when Dean explain to her who, and what, Jack was.

She took it rather well in Dean's opinion. He'll reluctantly admit, when he heard the news he didn't exactly handle it well, but it turned out that the kid was an alright kid. But having Crowley back into the picture, left a little sliver of hope for Jack. Dean and Sam decided not to tell their little angel on their shoulder just yet, not until they're absolutely sure it's possible, or how and why Crowley was back.

"Huh! Well, alright then." Blake then returned to her 'borrowed' laptop, placing it on the pillow in her lap.

Dean and Sam shared both amused and worried looks. Sam gestured with a nod for him to ask her, but he shook his head, and gestured to the game of rock-paper-scissors. He groaned when he lost.

"Um, Blake, you're not at all bothered about Lucifer having a love child?" He asked completely ignoring the pointed look his brother shot at him.

"Not at all." she replied simply.

"Why?" Asked Sam.

She looked at him. "Cuz it's not like he chose to be the son of Lucifer. Besides, me of all people don't have any room to judge."

Dean frowned. "What you mean?"

From the moment he met her he knew that she was hiding something, he just couldn't figure out what, but she was most definitely hiding something. He almost reached out placed a hand on her shoulder, but he drew back when he remembered that she didn't like being touched. She noticed and looked at him curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"And Jack was your friend so he's a friend of mine, if you guys trusted him then I suppose I can to. And I'm guessing Crowley the king of hell is your friend too, or more like frenemie. Didn't really expect the king of Hell to take one for the team, but Crowley has always been unpredictable." she rambled as she returned to the screen of the laptop and typed away. "But then again if memory serves right, if what I read in the Supernatural books were true he helped you out quite a bit," she grimaced. "kind of."

"Blake." Said Dean, getting her attention. "You're rambling again."

If he didn't stop her she will go on for hours on the same subject, whatever the subject was. It went unnoticed when she rambled it's when she was trying to steal the conversation from something else she would most definitely not want to talk about, which meant she didn't want to answer his question. Why? What was she hiding from them?

"Right." she returned to the laptop.

Dean and Sam returned to their research. Dean's thoughts decided not to stay on track and to wander to several subjects. If Jack was still alive was he still Jack? Who, or what brought back the king of hell? He was there, he saw Crowley die, and he was their when Chuck killed Jack. Are they gonna find a way to kill god, or are they just running in circles?

Why was Blake trying so hard to be a hunter? She could stay in the bunker where she's safe, until they find the wolf end dig him, then she can go back to her normal life, but it appears that that's not what she wanted. Why? If only she knew how screwed up and messy this life was then she would want nothing to do with it. But that's the thing, she read the books, so she knew exactly what it's like, yet she still wanted to be a part of it.

Dean just couldn't figure her out. When she first learned it was real she locked herself in her room for days, now she was just cool with it? And why doesn't she like being touched? And what was it that she was keeping from them? And why can't his mind shut up about her? Sure she was very attractive, brave confident and stubborn, and never takes no for an answer, she does what she wanted when she wanted and damn the consequences. She was sarcastic, and hard-headed. She was infuriating and yet intriguing all at the same time.

He looked over at her, noting her long red hair draped over her slender shoulders, and how when she was concentrating on something she would bite her nails, or play with her hair like she was doing now. She was still wearing her suit, a black skirt and a button-up red shirts. She looked good and red, the color brought out her violet eyes and her pale alabaster skin. The woman was freaking stunning.

A thought suddenly crossed his mind.

"Blake."

She hummed. "Yeah, what's up Dean bear?"

"One, stop calling me 'Dean bear' and two, how did you get a fake FBI badge? And how did you get the money to buy your suit?"

She looked at him, and smiled wickedly. "Oh, Dean bear, did you honestly think you were the only one that knew how to make fake badges? Please. And I had money left over from my bar. Any more dumb ass questions or can we get back to the research?"

Sam tried, and failed, to hide his snort with a cough.

"But-"

"Shh," she held up a finger without looking away from the laptop, cutting him off "before you start preaching to me maybe you should practice."

"Did she just shush me? She just -"

"Yeah, she just shushed you" Sam snickered amused.

Oh, this woman was going to be the death of him. But she sure was persistent, he wondered if she would ever go away, more importantly he wondered if he wanted her to. Just the thought of her not being there left him feeling cold and empty.

It was over an hour, when Blake disturbed the silence.

"Ah!" She exclaimed, jumping to her feet and running to Sam, handing him the laptop, bouncing on the balls of her feet like a kid on Christmas day that was about to open the presents under the tree. "I found how to kill a succubus."

Dean can't help but smile a little bit at the woman's excitement. Plus, he didn't mind seeing her breathtaking smile that could chase the dark away.

"Okay, this says." said Sam.

"The only thing a succubus loves more than succubussing is it's own reflection." Blake said, cutteing Sam off. "If the demon sees it's own reflection in a mirror it will become momentarily trapped in the mirror. As soon as the demon becomes trapped it the mirror you must drop it it the ground symbolizing the fall of the demons from heaven."

"But, that means we still have to figure out who the succubus is." said Dean.

"What about the mistress that all the husbands was having an affair with?" Suggested Blake. "if it was the succubus, that should be the same woman or guy right?"

"Yeah." said Sam, looking at her impressed. "It's a sex demon, which means it takes the shape of one's true is desire. What I can find in the lore is that they hunt alone. So, it's safe to say that we're only dealing with one."

Blake clapped her hands together. "Alright, let's hunt this sucker down, then make sure it doesn't hurt anyone ever again." she planted her hands on her hips "and I know where we need to start."

"The victims wives." all three said in unison.

Blake beamed at Dean. "I was right. That means you owe me an expensive dinner, and I'm in the mood for lobster." she patted him on the back as she passed.

He looked at Sam, who just Shrugged and followed her to the door. Dean knew it, Blake was trouble the moment he walked in the bar.

oOo

Blake and Dean went to the first victim's house to talk to the wife. Sam went to the second. Blake suggested maybe they should split up but immediately regretted the idea, Dean threw a bitch fit. Just the usual that she was new at this and wasn't experienced enough to go by herself blah blah blah, it's not safe yada yada yada, she stopped listening to the ranch after a while. Who knew that Dean Winchester was such a dick in person? She did now.

Dean knocked on the door. A few minutes later a really pretty petite blond answered. Her eyes were red and swollen, giving every indication that she had been crying. Well, her husband was like found dead beside her in bed, that would be worth the big ol cry.

"Hi again," she said before her 'partner' had a chance to open his mouth. "we're wondering if you could answer more questions if you don't mind."

"No." said the woman Marietta Smothers, sniffed and wiped her nose with a tissue. "I don't mind. Is this about Joe?"

"Yes." Said Dean. "May we Come in?"

"Yes, yes of course." Marietta, stepped aside allowing them in.

"Thank you," said Blake politely as the poor woman close the door and turned to face them. "This is my associate Hardwood."

It took everything in her to keep a straight face, and not burst out laughing right there at the look Dean shot at her.

Dean, recovering like the professional that he was, cleared his throat. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you."

"This is going to be difficult for us to ask, but before your husband's death was he having an affair?" Asked Blake as urgently in as carefully as possible.

Marietta nodded. "Yeah, he told me, but we were working through it when he.."

"Do you know who it was?" Asked Dean.

Marietta nodded again. "Yeah, it was his assistant. He -" she swallowed, her voice trembled "he said he started to have dreams of her before they - you know."

"What is her name?" Asked Dean.

"Sasha Shah."

"Thank you for you're time." said Blake as she and Dean move to the door.

"Do, you think she killed my husband?" Asked Marietta.

Blake turned to her. "We're not sure."

With that, they left the poor grieving widow.

"Poor woman." said Blake once they were back in the Impala. "One day she was happy with her husband then the next she lost him."

"Yeah," Dean started up the car, Dust in the Wind playing as he drove on the road. "all we can do is find the son of a bitch and kill it so it won't do it to anyone else again."

She looked over at Dean. "Damn right."

Every wives victim said the same thing, with the same mistress, now that wasn't an incidence, nothing would be right in the world. There was nothing else for them to do but wait until she was alone, then that is when they can make their move.


	10. Hidden Desire

Hello there amazing Supernatural fans and fellow Hunters. I am so so sorry for the late update, I've been really really busy, but that is no excuse of lacking on this.

As always all the thanks goes to my wonderful followers and readers, and special thanks to TinkerbellBleu for letting me use one of her descriptions for Dean's eyes, I did change it a bit to fit the story though, if you hadn't go read TinkerbellBleu's storeys, I highly recommend, their worth the read.

By the by happy Halloween to all, and the next chapter is gonna be Halloween themed. Halloween is my favorite holiday, and it just so happens to be Blake's to.

Sam and Dean is on a hunt, and think Blake snuck out again cuz I can't find her anywhere, so, Dean certainly has his hands full with that one.

Carry on wayward Supernatural fans.

* * *

Boredom, it was the most horrible thing that could ever happen to a person, not counting the possibility of being ripped to shreds by werewolves vampires, or any other creature that creeps and crawls in the dead of night, but boredom was a definitely one of those horrid things that Blake would have nightmares of. Boredom was her worst freaking nightmare, partly because if she had nothing to do she would get bored and think of things that she would much rather not think of. Like, for one, the brothers plan of killing god. Yeah, okay, he killed their friend, but Sam said that they couldn't kill him because then the world would be off balance, so now they're trying to find a way without killing Chuck.

Blake was in the back seat of the Impala, counting every strand of hair, as Sam and Dean had a heavy disagreement of what they should do about God. If this was up to her she would say that maybe they need to talk it out, but these were the Winchesters, so that's out. She was totally confused, she thought about asking them to clarify, but decided against it. After the brothers heated discussion silence sat uncomfortably in the car.

That was another thing she didn't like, the quiet. Blake didn't like the quiet for two reasons, one, normally if it was too quiet her mind drifted off to things that she really did not want to think of, two, it made her extremely uncomfortable.

She started humming just to fill the silence. They had been waiting for Shasta to leave for a half an hour. What did the assistant of a lawyer have to do this late anyway? Why did she decide to leave her M3player at the bunker? Now that was the stupidest move she could have done.

She looked at the back of Dean's head, and wondered what his shampoo smelled like. The man himself smelled like motor oil and Steel, from what she could recall by walking into the bathroom after he showered it smelled like apples, and she's pretty confident that was his brother shampoo. And she also wondered how soft his hair was, and now she was starting to worry that she was losing her mind. Though, she couldn't deny that he was a very attractive man, no, screw that, the guy was hot.

She thought back to one of the books she read of Dean and Cassie. Even when she read it back then she imagined that it was her in replace of Cassie. But now that she knew that it was real, that they were real, she had learned that she was very attracted to Dean, but it was more than physical, she didn't exactly have a name for it, but it was growing stronger by each passing day.

Leaning forward in her seat to put her folded arms on the back of the seat and resting her chin on them, she decided to finally break the silence before her thoughts had the chance to wander further.

"Dean bear." she whined as she poked him in the cheek with her forefinger. "This is incredibly boring that I'm almost tempted to gouge my eyes out with a rusty spoon."

"No one said you had to come!" Dean snapped as he slapped her hand away, and in return she slapped him on the shoulder, then he slapped her hand. It quickly turned into a slap war, a slap war that she proudly won.

"Seriously." Sam said disapprovingly. "thought I was in a car with adults."

"Hi," she held out her hand as of to shake his. "I'm Blake Spring Pierce, child at nature sarcastic and a real badass,"

"Your middle name is Spring?" Asked Dean.

"Yes." she said lowering her hand "and yours is jackass right?"

Sam snorted. Dean rolled his eyes so hard that she thought she heard them actually streak.

Looking at his eyes she can't believe she haven't noticed how beautiful they are, his eyes were brilliant green like the sun on new spring grass.

"So," she sighed as she looked ahead at the law firm building. "Think she's coming out of there anytime soon?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it is a little strange." Sam pointed out.

"Maybe we should go take a look-see?" Blake suggested.

The brother's shared a look before getting out of the car, Blake following suit.

"Wait." said Dean, turning to her.

"Don't you even try making me stay behind, it won't work for ya." she said defiantly crosseing her arms.

Dean reached into his back pocket and brought out a gun and handed it to her. She took it. This was his way of saying that he trusted her, sometimes actions with him was stronger than words.

Smiling she nodded.

The three of them went inside. It looked like every other building, nothing really special, but the bodies that was laying on the floor wasn't exactly part of the decor.

"That's totally normal." whispered Blake.

"Got a plan?" Asked Sam.

"Working on one." Dean said looking at her.

She groaned. "I'm not gonna like this am I?"

"Probably not."

"Oh, gee, that makes me feel a lot better."

oOo

Sam didn't like this, and he made his worries and thoughts known. Dean's idea was to use himself as bait for the succubus, then once she was trapped in one of the mirrors, then he or Blake would destroy the mirror hopefully killing the succubus or at least trapping her. Blake wasn't too crazy about the idea either, but after some major convincing she reluctantly agreed, Sam however didn't agree and he was outvoted.

Blake offer to go find Shasta and lead her to the room, which was another thing that Sam was concerned about. Blake was new at this and unexperienced, could she handle if things went wrong?

"Dean-"

"Yeah, I know." Dean quickly cut him off. "But she said she can do this."

"I still don't like it."

"So you've said."

"Blake wants to do this I know, but why do you think that is?"

Dean looked at him. "What." he asked, confused.

Sam sighed exasperatedly. Was his brother this clueless? "She's doing this for you." If he didn't spell it out for him then he would never see it.

"What?"

"Why do you think she's doing this Dean? Why do you think she wants to do what we do?"

"I don't know."

Sam was about to bang his brothers head against the wall, when Blake returned with a mirror. "All good here?" She asked, looking between them.

"Yeah. Blake, where did you get the mirrors?"

She smiled. "The bathroom, I kind of ripped them from the wall." she put her mirror with the others along the wall.

"Huh!" Sam exclaimed. "cool."

"Alright," said Dean looking at him. "think that should be enough?"

"Should be."

"Now, the lure I found said that she could only be trapped when she's in her true form," said Blake, looking at Dean. "I don't like this."

"See," Sam exclaimed. "I'm not the only one."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just go and bring her to this office." he said to Blake.

She bit her bottom lip but left to do her job.

oOo

"Men." Blake murmured as she made her way to Shasta's office.

She did not like Dean's plan one bit, the guy was a freaking martyr every chance he got. She knocked on the door when she reached the office. A really gorgeous redhead answered the door, she could see why she would be a succubus.

"Yes?" Asked Shasta. "Can I help you?"

"Um - I was walking by the building and I saw two men breaking in."

Okay she was a horrible liar, but hey, it's not like there's a school to teach you how to be a good liar.

"Oh, I see. Why didn't you just call the police instead of coming in to tell me about it?"

Blake laughed nervously. "That's a really good point that I didn't think of In the heat of the moment."

So, she had a feeling that she was in trouble. Shasta sniffed the air and then smiled. "Hunters."

Blake scrambled to think of a logical reason why she would come in, but her mind decided to abandon her it seemed.

"Um, hunters? What are hunters?"

"I only go after men, so sweetie you might want to take a nap."

Before Blake had any time to react, Shasta slapped her so hard that her head hit the wall. Blackness danced at the corner of her vision. She could barely make out the figure of Shasta moving down the hall quickly before darkness covered her vision completely.

oOo

Dean was starting to get a little impatient and worried. Blake should have been there by now with Shasta, she was taking too long. Maybe Sam should have gone with her. But she said she could handle it and he believed her. Dean didn't want to admit it but he felt protective of Blake, and he could say with honesty that he had no idea what he would do if anything had happened to her. He got so used to of her presence, that a mere thought of her not being there left the feeling of cold and emptiness.

Getting up from the desk he was sitting on, he crossed the room and opened the door, were Blake stood there, smiling that smile of hers that always left him breathless.

He swallowed. "Hey, did it not work?" He looked behind her, then back to her. "Where's Sam?"

"Don't know" she said coming in, closing the door. "And no, I haven't gone up to get the succubus yet. Just wanted to do something."

"What?"

"This."

She stood on her tip toes and kissed him. Dean responded immediately, surprised at himself. Why didn't he know it before? Blake's lips was soft, her touch gentle. But she didn't seem right. Where was the smell of cherry blossoms and Jasmine? Blake always smelled like cherry blossoms in jasmine.

Dean grabbed her by her shoulders pushing her back. "Your not Blake!"

"Wow, aren't you a smart cookie."

Fear and anger slowly settled in the pit of his stomach. "Where is Blake!"

"She's fine, just taking a little nap."

"You son of a bitch!"

"Now that's not nice." said the succubus.

Dean smiled. "You know what's also not nice."

"This." Sam finished as he barged into the room holding the mirror in front of him facing the succubus.

The succubus's appearance changed to its true form. What stood before them was a really hideous creature that was going to give him nightmares for the remaining of his life, and immediately made him want to rip off his lips and burn them. The succubus's skin was ratsy and gray. The creature slowly faded into the mirror, Sam then smashed the thing on the desk without any hesitation.

Dean didn't wait around to see if it worked, he instead ran to Shasta's office, where he found a semi awake Blake.

"Blake!" he said, moving quickly to her side when she tried to stand.

"My head hurts." she murmured as she almost fell if it wasn't for Dean supporting her.

He immediately smelled the scent of cherry blossoms and Jasmine. It was her, the real her.

"Here, let me see." he looked at the back of her head as Sam came running in the hallway, but he didn't see any blood or a gash. "Your fine, no blood."

"Oh, good. The succubus?" She asked.

"Dead."

"Good." She leaned her head against his chest.

"She okay?" Asked Sam.

"Yeah, yeah she's fine Sammy." Dean said distractedly as he brushed a few strands of her hair out of her face and tucked them behind her ear.

She hummed, closing her eyes. "You own me Dinner."

"Yeah, I guess I do."

"Guys," Sam Said, getting his attention. "we should go."

"Yeah."

Dean helped Blake out of the building and into the back seat of the Impala. Sam gave her some aspirin that she immediately took. Dean and Sam shared a look before he started up the car.

When they got back to the motel Blake decided to take a bath, Before he took her out to her's pensive lobster dinner. And with a sarcastic a mark and the roll of her eyes when Sam reminded her not to fall asleep as she closed the door.

Dean sat on the edge of the bed putting his face in his hands. He knew it was only a matter of time before his brother was going to ask the question he was dreading the moment the succubus showed up at the door, a question that he knew damn well the answer to but didn't want to admit it. Blake had somehow gotten under his skin, and it doesn't matter how much he wanted it not to be true, truth was he had feelings for Blake.

"Dean," Sam came and sat next to him on the bed. "was it Blake?"

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Dean-"

"No!" Dean snapped getting up from the bed.

"Dean, I have eyes."

He didn't want to talk about this, but it was clear that his brother wasn't going to let this go.

"Yes," he replied honestly after a moment. "Yes, it was Blake."

"Wow. How long have you had feelings for her?"

Dean sighed. "Does it matter?"

Sam smiled. "No, no I guess not. Are...you gonna tell her?"  
Dean thought a moment, then showed his head "No."

"Alright, I'm going out for food. Have fun at Dinner." Said Sam slapping him on the shoulder as he crossed the room and out the door.

Dean stood there, wondering what he should do from here on out. No, how could? No, he can't have feelings for Blake.

"Dean." Said Blake . "Good to go?"

Dean looked at her. "Yeah."

Oh, this was not good.


	11. Hidden Truth

Hi there Supernatural fans and fellow Hunters. This is the last chapter of this story, but no worries, there will be a few more sequels after this one to the 'Standby Me' series. But it may be awhile for the sequel to this story, I kind of want to finish the other stories that I started before I work on this one. Thank you for your patience on the other stories by the way.

As always, all the thanks goes to my wonderful and amazing readers and followers, and I hope that I see you in the sequels.

Sam: Yea, but you know Dean. And soon.

Guest: Hahaha. I like that. And no worries, they will eventually.

Carry On Wayward Supernatural fans, and don't you cry no more.

* * *

It was three days later when Blake strolled into the bunkers library, disturbing the brother's from they're research once again, claiming that she wanted to go out. She stood in front of Dean, arms folded across her chest looking at him defiantly.

Was he cursed? What had he done to be cursed like he had been? Blake kept distracting them from their research, be it her humming and constant dusting anything in sight, are harassing them with incredibly irritating questions, or irritating the hell out of Dean, which no surprise, she was really good at. Now out of the blue she wanted to go out and do something. They had only been back for three days and she's already bored? He truly was cursed.

They still hadn't found a way to take down god with out killing him, Cas found nothing on the Spear of Destiny, though, it didn't much matter. Sam had a point, god couldn't be killed, but perhaps they could lock him away, like he did with his sister. But planning to do something and doing it is two different things, especially if you had no idea how to begin, and that was what frustrated him most of all. And he and Cas not talking wasn't helping any. Cas was in his room, like he always was. Since what happened with Cas not telling them his suspicions about Jack, he and Cas hadn't been like they once was before all that happened. Dean was pissed was true, but he was also hurt that their friend didn't come to them, that Cas, didn't come to him. Blake noticed, and tried to stick her nose into business that didn't concern her, saying that Dean didn't know the whole story and maybe they should act like adults instead of children. Of course, it fell on deaf ears, after a while she gave up, but knowing her it wouldn't be for long.

She stood there, seeming like she wasn't going to go away anytime soon, Dean met her gaze.

"And go where?" He asked, really hoping she got the hint and went away to do whatever was that she does during the day.

Blake huffed. "Does it matter? When was the last time you guys had a little fun?"

"We have fun." Dean exclaimed, indignant.

"Oh, yeah, looking for a away to beat a guy of all creation is fun" she rolled her eyes "When was the last time you guys went to a bar and just relaxed? To just be in the moment?"

"Huh, Dean" said Sam. "That's not a bad idea."

"You guys have fun." he murmured returning to the book he was reading before the annoying little net disturbed him.

"No!" Blake exclaimed, snatching the book out of his hands. "You need a break. Plus tonight's Halloween, so why not have a little fun?"

Sam frowned. "Halloween?"

Without takeing her eyes off Dean, Blake pointed a warning finger in his direction, as if he was a naughty child getting into something he wasn't supposed to "Don't want to hear it, and don't start, you already agreed."

Sam held his hands in surrender. "Alright."

"Now, I'll go get Cassie, and we can be on our way."

With that she left the room, with the book he was reading that she had snatched from him.

"How do I always lose?" He muttered as he reluctantly got to his feet.

His feelings for Blake was also another thing that was irritating him to no end. He kept telling himself that it was an attraction, and nothing more. Last thing he needed was a try at romance when they're in the middle of this. Did that, didn't work. Besides, he and Blake would probably, and most likely end up killing one another sooner or later. And she deserved better than him, he, after all was poison, he would damage and destroy anything he touched, Blake deserved better than him.

Sam still hadn't found the werewolf, which means she couldn't go back to her normal life just yet. He wanted to find the wolf as soon as possible, cuz the longer she remains there the harder it would be for her to leave, for both him and her.

"Okay," Blake said happily as she dragged a relented Cas behind her, who, looked like he had just discovered he was going to his execution. "Let's go."

...

The ride to town was mostly quiet, all except the radio and the woman in the backseat chattering away. Dean was getting used to her babbling, but she would switch top it so fast that at times he felt like he got whiplash. She was currently in discussion of some sort of book she and Cas had read. Cas, was Cas. He talked to her a lot, they were actually becoming fast friends, which explains why she knew so much, since he or Sam never said what truly happened in detail. But she hadn't said anything about their mother or Jack, in fact, she acted like she didn't know a thing, even though they both knew she did.

He glanced in the rearview mirror.

'She seems happy' he thought.

Blake seemed to be well adjusted, which worried and concerned him, what if when they find the wolf she doesn't want to leave? It's not like he could control what she does, the woman was a free spirit and hard-headed, she would do what she wanted when she wanted, and at least if she wanted to hunt she would be safe doing so with them.

His grip tightened on the steering wheel.

What if she would be on a hunt by herself and she was hurt, far worse killed? The thought made his heart ache in so many ways that he could not express, so much so it almost seemed like somebody stabbed him in the heart. He knew what this feeling was, it was the same one he felt if his brother was in danger, the same feeling of the thought of losing the only person that kept him sane, it was fear, fear of losing her and being without her smile, and her laugh that always made his heart sore, and those gorgeous violet eyes that would stare into his without hesitation or fear. But why did he feel this way towards Blake of all people? It couldn't be what he thought it was.

No, it was just a attraction, that's all that was and all that could be, she would be better off. But did he want more? At one time he felt like he could have more with Lisa, but that ended badly, so who's to say it wouldn't end the same way with Blake. That wasn't for Dean, he couldn't have that.

What Sam had said once flashed through his mind. 'Settling down with a hunter'

Blake was becoming a hunter to his dislike, but like he established earlier, he couldn't control what she decided to do with her life. Though, he honestly and sincerely wished he could, and if he tried Blake would most definitely would kill him, then bring him back just to kill him again. But he liked that about her.

Somehow his mind circled back to, did he want something more than friendship with Blake? No, it was just a attraction, but he was even starting not to believe that lame excuse.

His thoughts still was spinning around and around when they arrived to the bar. It was full of people laughing and going about their business. They settled at the bar. Blake immediately ordered they're drinks. Shortly after the bartender returned with what 'they' ordered placing the drinks in front of them, then went about her business.

After a half hour Dean couldn't take it anymore, he just had to know.

"Blake," said Dean, when she finished her story of her throwing dirty underwear at a girl in school that she didn't like, that he thought was hilarious. "What's with you?"

She frowned, as Sam and Cas looked at her with curiosity.

She shrugged. "Just wanted to spend my birthday with people I actually consider friends for the first time in my life."

"To day is an anniversary of your birth?" Asked Cas.

"You were born on Halloween?" Sam added.

"Yes." she answered them both.

Blake was sitting right next to him, not close enough where they were touching, but close enough where he could feel her body warmth, and could smell her shampoo or perfume, whatever it was. And not for the first time he wondered what it was about this woman that was drawing him to her.

"How old are you?" Asked Cas as blunt as ever.

Blake laughed. "Don't you know that you never ask a lady how old she is? But I'm 30 now."

"My apologies."

"No need."

"Happy birthday." Sam raised his glass to meet hers.

"Thank you. There's also one other thing that I wish to tell you guys, but you're not gonna like it, but this is my life and I can make my own decisions, and you three should know by now that I do what I want, and no even before you ask, no, you can't stop me my mind Is made up. I decided if or when we find the werewolf that's after me, I'm gonna be a hunter."

"But-" Sam started but she shut him up by one look.

"You either let me do it with you, or i'll go on my own."

Ice of fear settled in the pit of Dean's stomach. Last thing he wanted was her doing this job on her own.

She then looked at Dean, and he even knew his answer before she opened her mouth. "Consider this my birthday present from you guys."

Dean swallowed, clenching his fist on the counter. "This isn't all fun and games."

She smiled. "No? Really? You know I had trouble figuring that out, thank you so much for clarifying."

"Sarcastic bitch."

"Hey, that's Miss sarcastic bitch to you, you stubborn Jackass." she laughed.

"Whatever." he chuckled as he took another drink of his beer.

"Blake, you said that we were your first friends in your life." Said Sam. "what did you mean by that?"

Blake began to play with her long red hair that was draped over her slender shoulders. That was a clear sign that she was nervous, and wasn't too sure about something.

"Because, you are." she reluctantly replied "I didn't, or have friends, it was always too dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Asked Dean. "dangerous to who?"

She met his gaze, there was so much pain and heartache in her eyes that it took his breath away.

"For them. I have this ability, when I'm stressed or mad or upset I can move things with my mind" she said, looking away from him. "I - i have no idea where it comes from, all I know is that I was born with it. my mother and father kept me isolated from other people because I had difficulty controlling it. But I'm better at controlling it now."

"Oh, so your psychic," Sam exclaimed.

"Yea, something like that. Anyway I don't have friends because I'm afraid I'll lose control and hurt them. But being with you guys is different."

"Is that why you Locked yourself in your room when you found out that it was all real?" Asked Cas.

"Yeah, didn't want to hurt you guys." she said quietly.

"Well, as long as your better at controlling it," said Sam. "then Im cool."

"I am. When I feel myself slipping I go like in a trance."

"Oh." Sam exclaimed, seeming to be interested.

Blake then went on to explain about how she goes in a trance to control her powers. But he wasn't listening. It took Dean a few moments to wrap his head around the confession. Blake told them something she probably hadn't ever told anyone, she was trusting them with her secret, yet it seemed like there was something else that she was holding back. But what? He just couldn't figure this moment out. She was like a jigsaw puzzle that he simply couldn't figure out. But, for an odd reason she fits so well with them, as if she was always there.

"Dean." she said, jarring him from his thoughts.

"Yea."

He looked at her. Blake's eyes was filled with worry, and what was that, fear? "Um, I know how you feel about this kind of thing, and believe you me if I could get rid of the powers I would. But I have to ask, does it creep you out?"

"Oh" that's her issue. His mind was saying yes, but his heart said no. It's not like she could help the way she was born. Like Sammy.

"Honest?"

She nodded.

"Yes and no, but if you say you're in control than you're in control."

She smiled. "That's good enough for me. Thank you."

"Wow, are you ashley being decent?" He teased.

"Shut up." she slapped him playfully on the shoulder.

Dean just noticed that they were were the only ones at the bar. He looked around. Sam was at the jukebox as Cas was talking to some woman that was desperately trying to get his attention. He rolled his eyes. That guy truly was clueless.

He looked at Cas, really looked at him. It seemed Jack's death didn't take a toll on only him or Sam, but on Cas too. He seemed depressed drawn, and distant, though, the way Dean been treating him probably had a lot to do with it.

He felt eyes on him. He looked at Blake, her bright purple eyes was indeed transfixed on him. There was something in them that he couldn't put into words.

"What?"

She shook her head. "Nothing."

...

After another hour or two they have decided to go home, well Dean decided it was time to go home. Blake was drunk enough to have the courage to dance on the tables. But Sam somehow convinced her it was time to go home.

"Thi' was so muc' fu' " she slurred from the back seat.

"Right." said Dean.

...

When they arrived to the bunker, Blake was snoring from the back seat.

"You guys go," Dean sighed exasperatedly. "I got her"

Sam smiled knowingly, but chose not to comment. Soon it was just Dean and Blake alone in the car. He got out, and opened the back door, remembering that she didn't like to be touched, he tried to wake her without touching her, but she was to far gone in her drunken stupor to hear him, or she was ignoring him which was possible.

"Blake." he said, his hand hovered over her shoulder. "Blake." he gently placed his hand on her shoulder and shook her.

Almost immediately she jumped from his touch as if she was burned, she scrambled to the other side and opened the door, she fell on the ground as she slid out of the car.

"Blake." he went to her, but she held up her hand.

"I'm fine."

"What was that!?" He demanded.

"Nothing." she said quietly as she rose to her feet.

"That wasn't nothing.."

"Dean, just drop it!" She snapped.

Then for the first time he noticed the scars around her wrists. He noticed because she wasn't wearing her usual bracelets that she normally wore.

"I'm sorry." she said, looking away.

"No."

They stood there awkwardly a few moments, not wanted to be the first one to break the silence.

"Um - I think I'm gonna go to bed." Blake said quietly, still not looking at him.

"Right, good idea."

She then turned, and began to walk away when she slipped. Dean didn't think he just acted. He caught her by the shoulders before she fell to the hard concrete floor of the bunkers garage.

oOo

The second Dean touched her the images started to dance in her head. she tried to push them away but it was no use, they came against her will. She saw and felt everything Dean saw or felt, it was if as she was experiencing it right along with him. She felt the pain and sorrow as his mother burned on the ceiling. She felt the self-loathing and guilt knowing his father had sold his soul to yellow eyes to save his life.

She felt the hellhounds digging into his flesh. She felt his skin being torn off by pieces while he was in hell, and how it damaged him when he got off the rack and started to torture Souls. She felt how he felt more alive when he was in purgatory. She felt and saw what The Mark of Cain done to him and how it changed his very soul. She felt it how cold and empty he was when he was a demon. She felt how difficult it was for him by being possessed by Michael. She saw and felt everything that happened in his life, his pain was her pain, his sorrow and anger was her sorrow and anger.

It only lasted a few moments, but to her it seemed like a lifetime. This was what she was so afraid of.

"Blake!" Dean's voice was on the verge of panic.

When she found the courage and the strength to open her eyes she looked at him.

"I'm so sorry all that happened to you." she cried.

"Blake, what you-"

She buried her face in his chest and sobbed.

oOo

Dean Didn't know what else to do so he wrapped his arms around her as she cried, when Sam came in.

"What happened?"

"I don't know," Dean said honestly. "She almost fell I caught her and she stared into spaced for several minutes."

When she had stopped crying, he lifted her head by her chin forcing her to look at him.

"Blake-"

"I can see people's past when they touch me." she cut him off. "When you touched me just now, I saw everything and felt everything."

"Oh, you just - everything?"

"Everything."

Okay he had no idea what to think about that.

"I'm sorry," she cried. "I have no control over it that's why I don't like being touched. I do have some control when I'm the one who's doing the touching!"

"Okay." Dean quickly assured her not wanting her to start crying again.

"Why am I like this?" She asked.

"Shh, it's OK, we'll figure it out." he said pulling her into his arms.

"Um - it might have to wait." Sam said.

"Why?"

"Come look."

When Blake was ready they followed Sam. Where the three of them stopped in shock.

"No way." Blake exclaimed from Dean's side. "is that."

"We don't know if it is-" Cas said.

"But we're pretty sure it's-"

"Jack." Dean said, cutting Sam off.

Jack turned to them, and smiled brightly. "It's me, I'm Jack."

* * *

To be continued.


End file.
